Do You Hear the Heroes?
Do You Hear the Heroes? is a song by All Heroes. Lyrics *'All': ♪Do you hear the Heroes? Finally Finished with the fight. All of the people who do not know wrong from right. Of all the heroes and their worth... There is a one that never did... That was nice very nice to all of us. We will live again in freedom... in our universe. Even though we do that... We don't know what to do. An then they do and honestly things could be worse. Will you join the team? How many will it there all be? We all gonna use new weapons, upgrades, vehicles and everything."All-Stars" made the people sing... Heretics vs Savages. Then in the "Days of Present Past" happy ending comes. Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Charlie (We Bare Bears), Chloe Park, Ranger Tabes, Poppy Rangers (Wallace, Parker, Diaz, Nguyen and Murphy), Mr. Park, Mrs. Park, Jon Park, Baby Ducks, Andy (Regular Show), Gary (Regular Show), Guardians of Eternal Youth, Colonel Rawls, Chance Sureshot, Toothpick Sally, Recap Robot, HD DVD, Blue-Ray, Party Horse 42699, Frivola-Kranus, Quadravi-Kranus, Gilfoyle, Eggum-Kranus, Banana Joe, Ocho Tootmorsel, Gaylord Robinson, Rocky Robinson, Carrie Kruger, Tina Rex, Clayton, Molly Collins, Masami Yoshida, Bobert, Harry Gedges, Billy Parham, Julius Oppenheimer Jr., Leslie (The Amazing of Gumball), Hector Jötunheim, Alan Keane, Sussie, Clare Cooper, Carmen (The Amazing World of Gumball), Penny Fitzgerald, Teri, Anton Baudgérald Toodrusse, Juke, Mr. Small, Doughnut Sheriff, Hot Dog Guy, Mrs. Jötunheim, Chelsea Keezheekoni, Breehn, Jim Reese, Birdo, Lorne and Harley, Jet Fusion, Metal Mario, Dr. Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Bandana Blue, Banktoad, Birdley, Blubi, Blue Paratroopas, Bob-omb Buddy, Brighton, Captain Shy Guy, Chakron, Cosmic Spirit, Co-Star Luma, Dorrie, Dottie, Dr. Toad, Dr. Toadley, Dr. Toadley's intern, Eldstar, Fire and Thunder Gods, Mini Marios, Mini Luigis, Flurrie, Fluzzard, Frogfucius, Gold Gearmo, Gold Mini Mario, Great Sunflower, Hint Toad, Hungry Luma, Jibberjay, Jonathan Jones, Jumbo Rays, Kuzzle, Kylie Koopa, Lady Lima, Lakitu Bros., Lubba, Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole, Monstermama, Monty Bros., Ms. Mowz, Muddy Buddy, Mushroom Genie, Mushroom King, Noki Elderk, Old Man Watchitt, Phantom Hands, Polari, Prince Peasley, Prince Pine, Private Koopa, Professor Fungi, Honey Queen, King Nimbus, Queen Nimbus, Raphael the Raven, Ray (Super Mario), Rebbi, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Sergeant Flutter, Silver Gearmo, Starfy, Starlow, Starshade Bros., Stuffwell, Sushie, Toadsworth the Younger, Tumble, Twila, White Shy Guys, Whittle, Wisdurm, Mini-Peachs, Mini-Toads, Mini-Paulines, Bluster Kong, Klubba, Snide The Weasel, Squawks the Parrot, Rambi the Rhinoceros, Squitter, Enguarde the Swordfish, Expresso the Ostrich, Winky, Quawks, Ellie the Elephant, Mini Donkey Kongs, Glimmer the Angler Fish, Jr. Klap Trap, K. Lumsy, Klubba, Krunch, Lightfish, Parry the Parallel Bird, Pipsy, Quawks, Rattly the Rattlesnake, Scoff, Swanky Kong, Super Kong, T.T., Taj the Genie, Timber, Tiptup, Troff, Winky the Frog, Xananab, Huey (Paper Mario), Vivian (Paper Mario), Paper Lakilester, Tubba Blubba, Dashell, Dazzle, Don Pianta, Dyllis, Fleep, Flint Cragley, General White, Gnaw, Gnip, Hammer Bro Captain, Harry T., Hayzee, Herringway, Ishnail, Jolene, Kalmar, Kersti, Klevar, Kolorado, Koopa Krag, Koopa Master, Kooper, Koops, KP Pete, Lady Bow, Lakilulu, Legendary Captain, Lighthouse Keeper, Little Mouser, Lumpy, Mamar, Master Crash, Master Poet, Merle, Merlee, Merlon, Merlow, Merluvlee, Misstar, Moustafa, Muskular, Nolrem, Nomadimouse, Oaklie, Pa-Patch, Parakarry, Pennington, Petunia, Posie, Queen Jaydes, Rescue Squad V, Rock Paper Wizard, Russ T., Screamy, Sir Swoop, Skolar, Tayce T., TEC-XX, The Creepy Steeple Boo, Toad Brigade, Toad Captain, Toad Conductor, Twink, Bomber, Village Leader, Watt, Wiggler Segments, Wonky, Yebbi, Zess T., Mona (Wario), Neil (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour), Ella (Mario Golf: Toadsool Tour), Tiny Wario, Paper Wario, Mad Scienstein, Art and Deco, Ana's Crew, Goodstyle, Gull, Keyzer, Merfle, Princess Shokora, Kat and Ana, Shadow the Dog, Shuriken the Falcon, Don the Sparrow, Spriteling, Squirps, Wanda (Mario & Wario), Bomberto, Admiral Bobbery, General White, Pa-Patch, Knuckle Joe, Lololo & Lalala, Adeleine, Magolor, Taranza, Susie, Chilly, Claycia, Helper, Bakasa, Bat, Beadrix, Benikage, Big Birdee, Birdee, Blob, Bonkers, Bronto Burt, Buster, Caramello, Carrie, Chaise Woole, Channel PPP, Chao & Goku, Chef Kawasaki, Coo, Daroach, Dom Woole, Donbe & Hikari, Dyna Blade, Dyna Chick, Elieel, Elline, Fairy Queen, Flapper, Galaxy Soldier, Galbo, Gamugael & Kogamugael, Geromazudake, Golem, Gooey, HB-002, HB-007, Helpers, Heroic heart, Hibanamodoki, Joe (Kirby), Kabu, Kamuribana, Keeby, Kine, Kit Cosmos, Kitsuu, Kogoesou, Lady Like, Landia, Loomis Woole, Lor Starcutter, Mara, Marx, Mikarin & Kagamimocchi, Mine, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, Mr. Star, MuchiMuchi, Nago, Nametsumuri, Nruff, Nyupun, Obachan, Parent Whale and Child Whale, People of the Sky, Phan Phan, Pick, Pierre, Pitch, Pitch Mama, Pitcher Man, Piyo & Keko, Pon & Con, Popon, Prince Fluff, Princess Rona, Purple Kirby, Professor Hector, Rhino Beetle, Ribbon, Rick, Robot Pet, Shadow Kirby, Shiro, Sir Ebrum, Sirica, Soldier Waddle Dee, Star Warrior, Starship (Helper), Steppenwolf (Kirby), Susie, Tamasan Tick-Tock Jr., Tokkori, Tulip, Zebon, Zeke, Verdona, Myaxx, Nugget, Minitaur, Goatadactyl, Chinzilla, Brannigan, Zorian, Bezel, Bill Gacks, Colonel Rozum, Deefus Veeblepister, Fistina, Galvan Soldiers, Lieutenant Steel, Magister Coronach, Magister Hulka, Magister Prior Gilhil, Magister Pyke, Pax, No Watch Ben, Penny (Ben 10 (2016)), Tack, Tetra Shard, Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team, Vera Tennyson, Zorian, Clyde Fife, Tikal, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Mini Spongebob, Mini Patrick, Mini Gary, Bo-Katan Kryze, Bo-Katan Kryze (Star Wars Rebels), Alrich Wren, Clan Eldar, Clan Kryze, Clan Rook, Clan Vizsla, Maz Kanata, Maz Kanata (Lego), Manacek, Clover, Masikura, Maggie the Unwashed, 1st Doctor, Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Vicki Pallister, Steven Taylor, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, Dodo Chaplet, Polly Wright, Ben Jackson, 2nd Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, Victoria Waterfield, Zoe Heriot, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, 3rd Doctor, Liz Shaw, Jo Grant, Sergeant John Benton, Captain Mike Yates, 4th Doctor, Harry Sullivan, Leela (Doctor Who), Romana, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka, 5th Doctor, Vislor Turlough, Kamelion, Peri Brown, 6th Doctor, Mel Bush, 7th Doctor, Ace (Doctor Who), 8th Doctor, Grace Holloway, 9th Doctor, Adam Mitchell, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Rhys Williams, Rex Matheson, Esther Drummond, Oswald Danes, 10th Doctor, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Shaun Temple, Wilfred Mott, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Sky Smith, Clyde Langer, Maria Jackson, Rani Chandra, Astrid Peth, Jenny (Doctor Who), Meta-Crisis Doctor, 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, Craig Owens, Sophie, Alfie Owens, River Song, 12th Doctor, Clara Owswald, Ashidr, Charlie Smith, Ram Singh, April MacLean, Tanya Adeola, Miss Quill, Graham, Yasmin, Ryan, Jenny Flint, Madame Vastra, Strax, Rusty the Dalek, Grant Gordon/The Ghost, Purple Raven, Red Raven, Orange Raven, Gray Raven, Pink Raven, Brown Raven, Green Raven, Yellow Raven, Yellow Beast Boy, Blue Beast Boy, Magenta Beast Boy, Purple Beast Boy, Brown Robin, Gray Robin, Blue Robin, Red Robin, Magenta Robin, Purple Starfire, Green Starfire, Blue Starfire, Gray Starfire, Savage Starfire, Soldier Cyborg, Orange Cyborg, Yellow Cyborg, Magenta Cyborg, Gray Silkie, Green Silkie, Yellow Silkie, Orange Silkie, Purple Silkie, Opposite Gender Robin, Opposite Gender Starfire, Opposite Gender Raven, Beast Girl, Opposite Gender Cyborg, Justice League, Tomar-Tu, Kilowag, Supergirl, Arsenal, Artemis (Teen Titans Go!), Princess Amethyst, Power Girl, Global Guardians, Challengers of the Unknown, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Captain of the Guards, Pete and Stan (Tangled), Royal Guards (Tangled), Lance Strongbow, Shorty, Attila, Big Nose, Ulf, Vladimir, Zircon (Defense), Buck Dewey, Jenny Pizza, Sour Cream, Kiki Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, Peedee Fryman, Tree Hugger, The Smooze, Brock Zero, Vonnie Zero, Zoomans, The Famethyst, Carol Pingrey, Darcy (The Loud House), King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton (Spongebob Squarepants), Princess Mindy, Zach Gurdle, Maya (The Loud House), Paula Roberts, Amy (The Loud House), Diane (The Loud House), Tabby, Giggles, Polly Pain, Haiku, Girl Jordan, Lindsey Sweetwater, Paige (The Loud House), Hugh (The Loud House), Rocky (The Loud House), Chandler (The Loud House), Dana (The Loud House), Teri (The Loud House), Teen Girl, Chaz (The Loud House), Joey (The Loud House), Tad The Loud House), Whitney (The Loud House), Chunk, Benny (The Loud House), Papa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Francisco, Silas (The Loud House), Skippy, Winston (The Loud House), Roxanne, David (The Loud House), Syd Chang, Jack Union, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy (The Fairy Oddparents), Crimson Chin, Mark Chang, Crimson Chin The 30's Pulp Fiction Chin, The 40's WWII Sergeant Chin, The 50's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin, The 60's Psychedelic Chin, The 70's Disco Chin, The 80's Overly Muscular Weapon-Toating Chin, The 90's Grunge Chin, The New Millenium Silver Suited Crimson Chin, Catman, Turbo Thunder, Fairy Council, Mr. & Mrs. Dinglefitz, Golden Locks, Molly, Swizzle, Dwight, Irving, Schwoz Schwartz, Kickbutt, Evan, Blobbin, Tech Rider, Link Evilman, Assista-Boy, Mighty Maid, Green Thumb, Iron Skillet, Handyman, Silver Eagle, D-Tail, Keely, Chester, Jocelyn, Rodney, Dr. Babu Ouch, Galexia, Mort Schaeffer, Bradley Nicholson, Amanda Lopez, Scott (Milo Murphy's Law), Foreman, Dave (Milo's Murphy Law), Veronica (Milo's Murphy Law), Diogee, Fantasto-Man, Amazium, Shield Girl, Sonic Boom, The Hipster Twins, The Gamer, Chronic Heat, Night Light, Brick, Savannah, Mr. Block, Professor Cyrus, Norville, Elodie, Angela, Badlands Dan, Beep Boop, Beeza, Binglebops, Bird family, Black Cube, Bobbles, Brainz, Cashier, Celestial Being, Clipper, Cluckons, David, Demurra and Draykor's children, Destructor, Destructor's father, Destructor's sock, Dorothy, Emily Ripov, Fleas, Frederick, Gargoyles, General Outrage, Glen, Hank, Insurgent Generals, Intergalactic Guru, Jamie, King Bingleborp, King Draykor, King of Sherblorg 7, Lord of Illumination, Lord of Illumination (species), Lost and Found Guy, Major Threat, Melodie, Michelle, Mooplexians, Neon Knight of Malpraxis, Pit Monster, Prince Cashmere, Princess Demurra, Princess Galactica, Princess Veronicron, Prison Dimension prisoners, Ram Guards, Robomechabotatron, Something the So and So, Stella Starbella, Thrax, Westley, Wild Card, William Wimperson, Autobirds, Gideon Gleeful, Ghost-Eyes, Discount Auto Mart Warriors, Multi-Bear, Robbie Valentino, Lee, Nate (Gravity Falls), Thompson, Tambry, Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, Time Baby, Blendin Blandin, Lolph and Dundgren, Gnomes, Rumble McSkirmish, Celestabellebethabelle, Manotaurs, Waddles, Xyler and Craz, Meap, Pony Head, Tom Lucitor, Buff Frog, Buff Frog's tadpoles, Boo Fly, Dogbull, Meat Fork, Kelly (Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil), Janna Ordonia, King Pony Head, Action Hank, Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory), Agent Honeydew, Commander (Dexter's Laboratory), Vega, Drab, Shell, Tuff, Annie (Rick and Morty), Jerry Smith (C-137), Beth Smith (C-137), Summer Smith (C-137), Detox Rick, Detox Morty, Morty Students, Genius Morty, Dumb Rick, Butt-Face Morty, Butt-Face Beth, Cat Beth, Cat Morty, Cat Rick, Hairdresser Rick, Bald Morty, Scary Terry, Nancy (Rick and Morty), Abradolf Luncler, Blisstina, Major Glory, Val Hallen, Krunk, Tiki Torch, Living Bullet, Phan Tone, Miss Spell, Snowman, Capital G, White Tiger (Dexter's Labortory), Sam-R-I, Fatboy, Rat Man, Down Unda Mate, Mushu Gai Man, Mucho Muchacho, Ya-Mon, Big Ben, Mandingo, Comrade Red, Space Ghost (Dexter's Labotory), Birdman, Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast), Wolfie, Sophie Sanders, Ice Cream Kitty, Alopex, Chompy Picasso, Renet Tilley, Metalhead, Sir Malachi, Napoleon Bonafrog, Punk Frogs, Mr. Murakami San, Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D., Miyamoto Usagi, Attila The Frog, Earth Protection Force, Rasputin The Mad Frog, New Foot Clan, Lord Simultaneous, Wingnut, Screwloose, Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 8, Cap'n Cuttlefish, C.Q. Cumber, Judd, Pearl (Splatoon), Marina, Callie, Marie, Green Guts, Oskar Kokoshka, Suzie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr. Hyunh, Lana Vail, Mr. Purdy, Phil Shortman, Gertrude "Pookie" Shortman, Miles and Stella Shortman, Arnie, Robert "Big Bob" Pataki, Miriam Pataki, Olga Pataki, Martin Johanssen, Mrs. Johanssen, James "Jamie O" Johanssen, Timberly Johanssen, Kyo Heyerdahl, Reba Heyerdahl, Jerry Berman, Marilyn Berman, Nate Horowitz, Mrs. Horowitz, Brooke Lloyd, Buckley Lloyd, Mr. Sawyer, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Torvald, Brainy, Nadine, Patricia "Big Patty" Smith, Dr. Bliss, Mr. Robert Simmons, Coach Jack Wittenberg, Tish Wittenberg, Tucker Wittenberg, Dino Spumoni, Willie the Jolly Olly Man, Eduardo, Pigeon Man, Superintendent Chaplin, Monkey Man, Zoona, Roni, Surfer Dude Buhdeuce, Old Timey Buhdeuce, Tall Buhdeuce, Inside Out Buhdeuce, DJ Buhdeuce, Loud Talking Buhdeuce, Clearly Insane Buhdeuce, Lazy Buhdeuce, Cowboy Buhdeuce, Abraham Lincoln Buhdeuce, Painfully Honest Buhdeuce, John Wilkes Booth Buhdeuce, Horse Buhdeuce, Pirate Buhdeuce, Bread Maker, Super Duck, Muscle Bread, Cop, Capitan Le Holtz, Lieutenant Elbrow, Detective Point Dexter, Captain Thunder Thighs, Sergeant Clark Butt, Officer Mike Neck, Belle Pepper, Penny Pepper, Sam Lastnamè, Rumble (MLP), Malina, Yatta, Guaca, Hokuto, Maki, El Fuerte, Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Nanase, Allen Snider, Darun Mister, Dorai, Shadow Lady, Sawada, Lucia, Judgement Girls, Hoimei and Shaomei, Black Strategy, Blue Power, Guy, Cody Travers, Maki Genryusai, Carlos Miyamoto, Dean, Lucia Morgan, Kyle Travers, Ryu, Ken Masters, Sagat, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, E. Honda, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, Hakan, Alex, Dudley, Elena, Sakura Kasugano, Dhalsim, Rose, Gen, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Yuri Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Chizuru Kagura, Terry Bogard, Menat, Sagat, Blanka, Charlie Nash, Laura, R.Mika, Gouken, Karin, Zangief, Dhalsim, Zeku, C. Viper, Decapre, Rashid, Abel, E. Honda, Fei Long, Yun, Ingrid, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Yang, Skullomania, Batsu Ichimonji, Carlos Miyamoto, Kyosuke Kagami, Kevin Straker, Biff Slamkovich, Gunloc, Yoshiro Watanabe, Dr. Enchanto, Captain Photon, Silver Echo, Falafel, Chicken Nugget, Turkey Leg, Hotdog, Hamburger, Lemondrop, Root Beer Float, Patty, Maylyn, Jaylyn, Bobbysuzeraelyn, Bullet, Captain Righteous, Lefty, David Kawena, Shrink, Doubledip, Howcome, Squawk, Tuxx, Percy, Gigi, Carmine, Pop, Oscar, Inkstain, Antitherm, Furry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Kernal, Ruggles, Malt, Lidds, Puck, Clumsy, Slick, Twang, Hertz Donut, Cyclo, Hamlette, Topper, Pawn, Pushy, Lori (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Checkers, Vialet, Gotchu, Fibber, Fibber, Hammerface, Splort, Philip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Poki, Snipper, Plats, Atlas, Backhoe, Kitsch, Itch, Cubesteak, Forehead, Melvin, Wedgie, Lorider, Echo, Picker, Dunk, Hocker, Coco (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Whine, Fudgy, Snarfhonk, Nibbiolo, Tenderizer, Shortsheet, Tornette, Plink, Anachronator, Frenchfry, Pufferizer, Nappifier, Glam, Shady, Tom, H. T., Flopjack, Penny, Stickystuck, Cornerpiece, Welco, WooWoo, Bath Matt, Zawp, Snozzle, Fogger, Dan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Backscratcher, Plunge, Grimple, Subwoof, Screwup, Clink, Puddles, Decrisper, Skip, Fetchit, Nutsy, Gutman, Unkind, Louis B., Coaster, Cable Dude, Dogalarm, Cooper (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spot (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trickster, Trike, Stopgo, Stamen, Lapse, Fold, Spindle, Mutilate, Nudge, Sounder, Squeak, Mulch, Toons, Shoe, Skyooz, Sellby, Switch, Tock, Fink, Inverto, Snafu, Sappy, Dorkifier, Carmen, Rhymer, Gibberish, Bugby, Crutch, Bonez, Poik, Spoony, PJ, Shredder (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Remote, Gloomy, Flip, Dropsy, I Know You Are But What Am I, Changeling (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Burr, Blondie, Clog, Samolean, Bragg, Flashbomb, Newton, Weasel, Bonnie, Clyde, Babyfier, Mama Frita, XYZ, Frapp, Burger, Shopahol, Hotl, Finder, Nacho, Rabbit, Grumbelly, Tub, Dumbell, Lesdyxia, Sandy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Peppah, Frizzy, Redped, Rolo, Daze, Rich, Ditch, Mitch (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Nopost, Kite, Allsox, Clip, Barkleigh, Bumper, Boggle, Roberts, Ollie, Detour, NPH, Splutter, Laakso, Cal, Forward, Hotcold, Florrie, Roxy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Breakup, Will, Trax, Whoooa!, Escalater, Pretzel, Carat, Nosy, Adam, Geigenstein, Jam, Snipe, Nosox, Cheney, Maggie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Barcode, Hoax, Smoot, Retro, Jangle, 2-Late, UHF, Pix, Crammer, Key, Rat, Target, Missy, Millie, Sparky, Poxy, Glitch, Tweak, Mashy, Combo, Butter, Melty, Kingpin (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Checkup, Sprok, Poser, Pitch, Shush, Docker, Charger, Blip, Bworp, Clickster, Sap, Press-5, Brownout, Pane, Bore, Sournote, Creamer, Qwerty, Belle, Sproing, Lacrosse, Link (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Crete, Uncrete, Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Addy, Rattat, Sample, Rash, GPS, B. V. Beaverton, Ace, SFS, Poach, Wip, 10x, Wishy-Washy, Celsenheit, Gyrotta, Gillmore, Noso, Wormhole, Boxboom, Alexander, Tickle-Tummy, Remmy, Snooty, Pasthole, Futurehole, Benedict Arnold, Ray, Click, Quarklifter, Pixel, Lax, Gellasifier, Purl, Boomer, Stringulator, U-port, Catalyst, Whatsamattafoyou, Vacuum, Poppapoppup, Spineless, Crash, Shortstuff, Cat, Dimensionator, Spooky, Progno, Amnesio, Noidster, Drag, Spunky, Roadrage, Anna Stesia, Jenny (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Smiler, Fritzabrain, Yellowstone, Ben (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Thinktank, Jones (Lilo and Stich: The Series), Morpholomew, Hyuckster, Chortle, Spike (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Cloudy, Lightfoot, Heckler, Hunkahunka, Ruinit, Rack, Pannix, Molar, Bugle, Ava, Serum, Shagdog, Cackle, Hairy, Miranda (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Popquiz, Blooz, Guilttrip, Crow, Crowsfoot, Nodessertro, Wafty, Greensleeves, Chaching, Dupe, Elastico, Stuckup, Slobber, Snappish, Lotuseater, Addly, Whoever, Yvonne, Blackoutro, Jesstifer, Swapper, Rippington, Downes, Manners, Phoebe, Drowsy, Aron, Putdown, Crankster, 'Sgo, Queasy, Xanad, Ob, Luddi, Thomas (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Blueblood, Simpatico, Eve, Worrywart, Demotifier, Phantasmo, Cassandra (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Annie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lonelyhearts, Grudge, Judy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Neg, 1-lmp, Swirly, Woesmy, Hoobie, Hitch, Substein, Megan (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Facepainter, Slimy, Barry (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Margaret (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Missandra, Joe, Polly, Connie, Spats, Gus the Second, Super-X, Precious, Chafe, Zinger, Bloom (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Lucky, China, Punk, Berg I, Gumshoe, Jay, Cowlick, Char, Botulator, Crusty, Patter, Parslifier, Sageonomificator, Rosemary, Vane, Curdle, Bustduster, Doublecross, Filibuster, Decayer, Mr. Brown, Rewind, Toepoke, Gameover, Klamp, Slipknot, Bluerinse, Tonix, Speck, Monochrome, Tony, Steve, Honk, Potter, Winceslaws, Waistrel, Choppers, Moldavia, Taps, Pooperson, No-C, Jacob, Handprint, Diesel, Bellyup, Sapsucker, Pullplug, Bob (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Trip, Blackhead, Mary, Nub, Hangnail, Greaseprint, Nobyte, Noise, Pacer, Flat, Keyz, Sharpflat, Skid, Loomiere, Scale, Undewey, Jitters, Octopalmer, Sneak, Little Dorrat, Tripsy, Dizzifier, Therman, Haasinator, Buzzcut, Tire Slasher, Lotta, Tappity, Twitch, Gesundt, Hiver, Buffie, Period, Crunkle, Speirs, Huggo, Stones, Spikyhands, Enguard, Mortamer, Milston, Engard, Joy (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Froggifier, Copywronger, Floods, Brad, Cooler, Yin, Yang, Comett, Bling Bling, Ploot, Ug, Woody (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Phil, Sprout, Drill, Wilt, Bog, Richter, Cone, Deforestator, Auntie, Parch, Flame, Splat, Cannonball, Wrapper, Tarantula, Slushy, Shovel, Stoneface, Gus, Chip (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), SPF, Digger, Crybaby, Hisee, Strato, Blowhard, Crabweed, Spectrum, Polar, Rust, Autumn, Algae, Phoon, Swell, Hallie, Franklin, Thresher, Pompey, Rip, Cam, Cheesy, Supersweet, Clammy, Dryheat, Astro, Clipse, Sol, Liquefactor, Berg II, Cauldron, Sepia, Midasminus, Prism, He, Hardy, Silbert, Lotis Wife, Phosphor, Derrick, Eva, Slenky, Glenn, Frosty D., Dusty, Dropcall, Handoman, Lardo, Magnarette, Darn, Oof, Carrie (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Spinster, Friday, Roadie, Spout, Blake, Balar, Petrifier, Tank, Noviz, Sa, Stoopinslide, Baron Meter, Squidly, Deodorant, Heatwaver, Colm, Icecrusher, El Carbon, Zirconia, Gluteous, Tattoo, Woops, Kixx, Sinker, Zap, Houdini, Warpstorn, Hollo, Launch, Slugger, Heat, Witch, El Fin, Blandzilla, Yaarp, Gunner, Yogee, Joey (Lilo and Stitch: The Series), Plasmoid, Crystallene, Splodyhead, Page, Chopsuey, Jumy, Trainer, Angel, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kukulkan, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Omina, Kara, Sara, Rose, Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall, Hobie, Chiu, Clooney, Annika, Bubonica, Monica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Veronica (American Dragon: Jake Long), Stan Lipkowski, Silver (American Dragon: Jake Long), Ralph the Goblin, Reggie the Brownie, Francis Monogram, Wanda Acronym, Colonel Contraction, Carl Karl, Meap, Monty Monogram, Ray Liotta, Herman the Hedgehog, Gary the Gander, Harry the Hyena, Karen the Cat, Maggie the Macaw, Manny the Mongoose, Newton the Gnu, Planty the Potted Plant, Sergei the Snail, Terry the Turtle, Agent A (aardvark), Agent A, Agent B (bear), Agent C, Agent Ch (chupacabra), Agent Crocodile, Agent D (duck), Agent E, Agent F (fox), Agents F (koi), Agent G (goat), Agent H (heron), Agent Kitty, Agent M (monkey), Agent M (moose), Agent M (mouse), Agent O (ostrich), Agent O (owl), Agent Possum, Agent P (porcupine), Agent R (raccoon), Agent R (rat), Agent R (rhinoceros), Agent S (snake), Agent T (tadpole), Agent W (whale), Agent W (worm), Agent X, Carla (Phineas and Ferb), Agent D (dog), Agent F (frog), Agent K (kangaroo), Agent Pinky, Peter the Panda, Lyla Lolliberry, Mudbriar, Terramar, Sky Beak, Ocean Flow, Stratus Skyranger, Haven Bay, Salina Blue, Sea Poppy, Pharynx, Gabby (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Aura, Cotton Cloudy, Featherweight, Liza Doolots, Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Pipsqueak, Truffle, Twist, Noi, Chipcutter, Toola Roola (MLP: Friendshp is Magic), Coconut Cream, Archer (MLP), First Base, Storkules, Zeus (DuckTales 2017), Selene, Zix, Travoltron and Tee, Shirley, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy Doppweiler, Aseefa, The Emperor (Planet Sheen), April the Gorlock, Captain Betty, Brobot, Mombot, Popbot, Amanda Neutron, Anabelle Neutron, Gomer Neutron, Commander Baker, The Great Spamdini, Brittany Tenelli, Betty Quinlan, Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Cujo, Dairy King, Frostbite, Pandora, Princess Dorathea, Wuff, Maxum Mom, Maxum Dad, Golly Gee Kid, Maxum Mel, Savannah Glama, Clock Puncher, Mayor Swift, Opossum Man, Static Clint, Uni-Cyclops, Mouse Boy, Sensei Jimmy, Icarus, Cassandra, Helen of Troy (Disney's Hercules), Circe (Disney's Hercules), Medusa (Disney's Hercules), Cassim, Razoul and his men, Sadira, Dhandi, Eden, Amal, Prince Uncouthma, Professor Pac-Man, Cikatro Vizago, Cikatro Vizago (Lego), Jerome (Family Guy), Peter's Sperm Donation Offspring, Esther, Ruth, Patty, Tim the Bear, Arianna the Bear, Raymond the Bear, Lester Krinklesac, Kendra Krystal Krinklesac, Ernie Krinklesac, Holt Ritcher, Cecilia Moreno-Brown Jr., Terry Kimple, Federline Jones, Kenny West, Julius Nemeth, Walt Fuller, Theodore Parker Jr. III, Bernard Bernard, Gus (The Cleveland Show), Murray (The Cleveland Show), Jonathan Frink, Repto-Slicer, Aqua Dude, Screechereen, Gil Nexdor, Other Johnny Test, Other Dukey, Joni West, Dutchy, Simon West, Mark West, Marty Green, Monkeyman, Bridget (Hey Arnold!), Mai Hyunh, Big Nosed Bloo, Beardy Bloo 1, Unibrow Bloo, Distoraged Bloo, Left-eyed Bloo, Long armed shoulder Bloo, Cowboy Bloo, Small Bloo, Punk Bloo, Robot Bloo, CGI Bloo, Hairy Bloo, Wide Bloo, Many eyed Bloo, Gangsta Bloo, Pucker-up Bloo, Doe-eyed Bloo, 3-eyed shark teeth Bloo, Cool Bloo, Squigly Bloo, Unibrowed Big-nosed Bloo, Wide-eyed Bloo, Thin Bloo, Big-eyed Bloo, Top haired Bloo, Drawling Bloo, Goatie Bloo, Bug-eyed bloo, Clown-nosed Bloo, Elephant-nosed Bloo, Wide-mouth Bloo, Pointy Bloo, Backmouthed Bloo, Cubed Bloom, Bowler Hat, Goofball John McGee, High-voiced Bloo, Polka-dotted plaid Bloo, Deep-voiced Bloo, Dark-Blue Bloo, Beardy Bloo 2, Upside down Face Bloo, One-eyed Bloo, Terminater Bloo, One tooth Bloo, Big nosed Bloo 2, Not-Bloo Bloo, Spongebob Bloo, Aqua Bloo, Squinty Bloo, Fingered Bloo, Fuzzy Bloo, 3 chinned Bloo, Dressy Bloo, Braces Bloo, Hippy Bloo, Long Toenailed Bloo, Baby Bloo, Vampire Bloo, Medium Shaped Bloo, Silky Smoothed Bloo, Wrinkly Bloo, Thickly Outlined Bloo, No eyes Bloo, Look and Sound Alike Bloo, Jordan Michaels, Orange Bloos, Goo's Mac (Pokadoted Tounge Mac), Goo's Blooregard (Japanese Bloo), Goo's Mr. Herriman (Gibberish Mr. Herriman), Bloo 1 & 2, Comb-over Bloo, Angry-eyed Bloo, Spiked Bloo, Uncle Pockerts, Cheese, Imaginary Man, Jackie Khones, World, Red, Foul Larry, Omnizot, Officer Nina Valerosa, Douglas and Adam, John Larry McGee, Marion, Oritel, Mirta, Nova, Krystal, Galatea, Amaryl, Francine, Francis, Galatea, Luna, Mirta, Nova, Ortensia, Priscilla, Krystal, Evie, Lori, Carol, Ahisa, Alice, Anastacia, Eleanor, Khadija, Kaie, Katy, Karina, Kimmy, Kylie, Lavigne, Lolina, Lin Poo, Miky, Sandra, Selene, Silicya, Marzia, Clarice, Trista, Alice, Celise, Mileya, Seresa, Looma, Wirena, Kiloru, Ralan, Sirusa, Clessia, DuFour, Eldora, Pixies (Winx Club), Kunt, Barbatea, Ofelia and Chef Sfoglia, Little Lord Saucypants, Conchetta Toucan, Inga Giraffe, Betilla the Fairy, Tarayzan, The Magician, Joe, The Musician, Bzzz, Electoons, Ly the Fairy, Polokus, Clark, Teensies, Duckworth, Murfy, Panini, Mrs. Endive, Gumbo, D-Tail, Paper Yoshi, Wigglers, Oscar Pine, Leonardo Lionheart, Bippy, DudePow, Kelli Hamdon, Maizy Kepler, Tony (Angry Birds), Agent Double 0-0, Inspector Initials, Erica the Red, Bubble Buddy, Shiny Bubble, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Longbeard, Cavey the Caveman, Minnie the Mermaid, Professor Williams, Koosalagoopagoop, Peepers, M.A.R. 10, F.R.E.D., Qt-411, Peepers (Dexter's Laboratory), Julie, Doofus Duck, Goldie O'Gilt, Brigitta MacBridge, Gladstone Gander, Bubba the CaveDuck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Ripcord McQuack, Birdie McQuack, Loopey McQuack, Admiral Grimmitz, Hook Foot, Hook Hand, Vex, Adira, Miyu, Fay Spaniel, Algae, Alligator Man, Amarok, Amarylk Amazon Fairies, Amore, Arctic Fairies, Astrid (I117), Athena, Athris, Aurora, Avalon, Black Claw Pack, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix, Brafilius, Caramel, Carmen, Centaur, Charybdis, Chatta, Cindy, Concorda, Critty, Crocodile Man, Desiryee, Diana (Fairy), Digit, Discorda, DuFour, Ediltrude, Elas, Eldora, Erendor, Feras, Flitter, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix, Galatea, Garomius, Ginkgo Spirit, Glim (Winx Club), Griffin, Guardian of Sirenix, Guardian Selkies, Hagen, Head of the Council, Helia, Illiris, Isotta, Joaquim, Knights of the Star, Knut, Krystal (Winx Club), Lemmy (Winx Club), Ligea, Lithia, Livy, Lockette, Lu Wei, Lucy (Winx Club), Luna (Solaria), Lusiz, Matt Barrie, Mina, Minor Alfea Fairies, Mirta, Morgana (Winx Club), Musa's Guardian of Sirenix, Nabu, Nebula (Winx Club), Neptune (Winx Club), Nereus, Nex, Ninfea, Niobe, Nissa, Omnia, Oritel, Ortensia, Phylla, Rachel (Linphea), Radius, Riven, Roy (Winx Club), Royal Guard Fairies. Rumpelstiltskin (Winx Club), Rustic Fairies, Samara, Scylla, Serena, Shaman, Shiny, Sibylla, Sloan, Smee, Sonna, Squonk, Stella's Guardian of Sirenix, Swan of Infinity, Teredor, Thoren, Tiger Lily, Timmy (Winx Club), Tinkerbell, Tressa, Tune, Undine, Warrior Fairies, Yako (Winx Club), Zarathustra, Zenko, Zing, Marion, Oritel, Mirta, Galatea, Amaryl, Francine, Francis, Galatea, Luna, Mirta, Nova (Winx Club), Ortensia, Priscilla, Evie, Lori, Carol, Ahisa, Alice, Anastacia, Eleanor, Khadija, Kaie, Katy, Karina, Kimmy, Kylie, Lavigne, Lolina, Lin Poo, Miky, Sandra, Selene, Silicya, Marzia, Clarice, Trista, Alice, Celise, Mileya, Seresa, Looma, Wirena, Kiloru, Ralan, Sirusa, Clessia, DuFour, Eldora, Barbatea, Ofelia, Chef Sfoglia, Anxious Ricky, Wistful Pete, Biki, Kaola Princess, Sunshine, Demon Queenie, June (Avatar), Jeong Jeong, Pakku, Piandao, Bumi, Mr. Yeung, Mrs. Gow, Lian, Lu Kang, Oogway, Zeng, Megan Williams (EG), Vignette Valencia, Frisboy, Scuba, AquaTina, Tiny Trunks, Speedicous, Yustice, Zatch, Prinda, Mark (Craig of the Creek), Barry (Craig of the Creek), David (Craig of the Creek), Tabitha, Courtney, 10 Speeds, Handlebarb, Junk Lord, Kit, The Paintballers, Draal the Deadly, Vendel, Eli Pepperjack, Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Steve Palchuk, Nomura, Merlin, Dictatious Galadrigal, Draal the Deadly, Gnome Chompsky, Kanjigar the Courageous, NotEnrique, Cattus, Phibby, Bimm, Familiar, Angry and Red, Tommy Gilligan, Veracity, Leo (Mech-X4), Nibor, Erifrats, Grobyc, Nevar, Boy Beast, Little Helper, Captain Quaid, Prince Hugo, Admiral Wolverine Lightning-Bolt, Baron Von Ghoulish, Cod Commando, Cragera, Destructicus Con Carne, Professor Gaylord, Tex, Lazlo (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Malaria, Nigel Planter, Dean Toadblatt, Billybot, Mandroid, Lionel Van Helsing, Lord Moldy Butt, Heather, Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, Eret, Son of Eret, Fungus, Furious, Mildew, No-Name, Teeny, Ug, Viggo Grimborn, Della Duck, Lena, Enid/Green Wig, Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, Keith, Krolia, James Griffin, Plaxum, Blumfump, Swirn, Orisa, Wrecking Ball, McCree, Torbjörn, Ana, Brigitte, Lúcio, Autumn Blaze, Miss Miller, Kevin (ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks), Principal Meadows, Seraphina, Calliope, Spike (G3), Madame Clairvoya, Tiny Kong, Nolan North, Norman (EG), Zecora (EG), Lily Valley, Lily Valley (EG), Daisy (MLP), Daisy (EG), Neon Lights, Neon Lights (EG), Feather Bangs, Feather Bangs (EG), Seamus Levine, John Herbert, Carl (Family Guy), Consuela, Sunny Sugarsocks, Carrot Bun, Carrot Bun (EG), Snow Flower, Dae-hyun, Captain Myung, Casino, D.Mon, King (Overwatch), Katya Volskaya, Overlord (Overwatch), Fio, Chancellor Nighsay, Alejandro Villar/La Fiera, Rayne Martinez/Tempestra, Commander Parker, Furbo, Furbo's clones, Bartholomew, Knockout, Power Wing, Professor Connors, Quickfire, T.J. (Max Steel), Quickfire, Soldiers (Max Steel), Quickfire, Ultralinks, Ven-Ghan, Fern Flare, Rain Shine, Andromeda, Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Magnus, Viridi, Phosphora, Linkle, Tingle, Navi, Tatl, Ilia, Epona, Happy Mask Salesman, Princess Ruto, Saria, Ezlo, Fi, Darunia, Darunia, Crimson Loftwing, Mipha, Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Dyntos, Bumper Yates Sr., Jancey Yates, Beatrix Yates, Beau Yates, Belle Yates, Bumper Yates Jr., Sammy Sweetsparkle, Eddie Elf, Cerberus (Hotel Transylvania: The Series), Grant Gordon/The Ghost, Neckbeard, Glitch, Agent G, Kirins, Fern Flare, Rain Shine, Ursa Wren (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Fan Tong, Zecora (EG), Poe Dameron (Lego), BB-8 (Lego), Katka, Green Swoosh, Mr. Elastic, She-Hunk, Carnival Boss, Pin Cushion Man, Strong Man, Bearded Lady, Colon the Clown, Flayvin, Alligator Man, Jeff and Erik, Mr. Tulip Toes, Dee and Dudley, Superboy, Miss Martian, Mama and Papa Gorlock, The Brains, The Needleheads, RO-HK, Pace Freemaker, Lena Freemaker, Moxie Freemaker, Thrashman, Flip, Mrs. Quackfaster, Fethry Duck, Ashe, Squidina, Barry Blobfish, Squidabeth, Nosferatu (Spongebob SquarePants), The Fisherman (Spongebob SquarePants), Goombario, Carnelian, Jasper (Skinny), Haltmann, Bandana Waddle Dee, Biospark, Sir Kibble, Jeff Andonuts, Poo, Buzz Buzz, Claus, Duster, Kumatora, Boney, G.I. Jeremy, Keith Doll, Rubick, Maria Calavera, Super Quasar, Aurora Six, Johnny Spotlight, Slingshot, Planetoid Q, The Ringmaster, Leeah the Jungle Girl, The Clown (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!), Thingy, Mobius Quint, Captain Shuggazoom, The Alchemist, Master Offay, Jackie (The Loud House), Mande (The Loud House), Fiona (The Loud House), Miguel (The Loud House), Blade Runner, Gallop J. Fry, Lily Longsocks, Lily Longsocks (EG), Little Red, Aloe, Amethyst Star, Carrot Bun, Carrot Bun (EG), Big Mike, Chestnut Magnifico, Crystal Lullaby, Daisy (EG), Doo Wop, High Winds, Lavender Lace, Pearly Stitch, Peter Bread, Prim Hemline, Randolph, Ringo (EG), Rose Heart, Sand Trap, Sunny Sugarsocks, Sweet Leaves, Toe-Tapper, Puffed Pastry, Sandra (EG), Sasha, Channeler of Light, Master Isao, Master Hawkins, Tareq, Echevarria, Toji, Jazmin Jernandez, Orion Rann, Sabrina LaRoux, Summer Rose, Dino Spuomi, Baptiste, Big Rock Candy Monster, Minty (MLP: Friendship is Magic), Captain Syrup, Wrinkly Kong, Whitley White, Tomato Guy, The Censor Lady, Sam Smith, Floyd Bridgework, Mary Jo Nagamininashy, Mayor Leonard Earwax, Shark People, Garden Grove, Water Lily (EG), Victoria (EG), Indiana Rave, Lotus Blossom, Angela (Gargoyles), Isabella (Victor and Valentino), Chupa, Blakk Guards, Dana Por, Lian, Spiderlings, Swick, The Pyritor, Underlord Sleadem, Mariposa Diaz, Meteora Butterfly, Lieutenant Penumbra, General Lunaris, Gandra Dee, Gabriella, Garden Grove, Bomb Breaker, Twisty, Quibble Pants, Clear Sky, Wind Sprint, Mort (Bob's Burgers), Mrs. Featherby, Garble, Roman (EG), Quark Fusion, Ruby Red, Skyline Shores, Pumpkinlocks, The Wonder Twins, Baewatch, Leafy Mint, Technicolor Waves, Imaginary Man, Officer Nina Valeroso, Douglas (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Adam (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Jordan Michaels, Foul Larry, Slats, Boomer (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Aloe (EG), Lotus Blossom (EG), Genesis, URL, Marmalade, Becca Chang, Stanley Chang, Adelaide Chang, Malon, Ingo, Marin, Saria, Anju, Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Darkwing Deer, Darkwing Dodo, Darkwing Dog, Femme Appeal, Dr. Desiree Bell, Comet Guy, The Friendly, Posiduck, Violet Sabrewing, Sunblast, Rescue Squad V, Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Cider, Apple Cobbler, Apple Honey, Apple Munchies, Gala Appleby, Jonagold, Lavender Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Perfect Pie, Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose, Apple Dumpling, Apple Leaves, Half Baked Apple, Alice (MLP), Oak Nut, Butternut, Pistacho, Bori, Auora (MLP), Petunia Petals, Sunny Skies, Torque Wrench, Pickle Barrel, Barley Barrel, Mr. Hoofington, Mrs. Hoofington, Moody Root, Chef Mcmuesli, Heffer Wolfe (Camp Lazlo), Kiwi Lolipop, Supernova Zap, Rainbow Dragon, Foxy, Margo Roberts, Rube, Mayor Mare, Cupecake, Lulu Luck, Feathermay, Flitterheart, Snowcatcher, Cherry Pie, Rainbow Flash, Skywishes, Flower Wishes, Macbeth, David Xanatos, Fox Xanatos, The Captain, Shimmy Shake, Lighthoof, Rufus Hyena, Numbuh 8000, Loulabella, Admiral Bullets, Ruth P. McDougal, Mikayla (Infinity Train), Summer Solstice, Foxtail, Genesis, Teddy T. Touchdown, Skyler Skates, Sound Track, Strawberry Mint, Orange Sunrise, Luster Dawn, Akita, Varian, Quirin, Morditary, Riston, Benjin, Rook Blaxton, Guida, Keyon, Luella, Ketan, Rylee, Raella, Manning, Haalee, Albin, Corwin, Jimmane, Etania, Kaianne, Rook Shashi, Eulalia, Danby, Trolius, Amarina, Rance and Howell then joins the team. The Empire does not succeed. Somewhere beyond all that will makes all of us powerful. Do you hear the Heroes? They got all of us some gifts. It is a Mordecai's Crew final goodbyes. AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Aaaaaaaaah! Until we will meet... Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United